halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
M12 Special Operations Carbine
The M12 Special Operations Carbine is a small bullpup weapon, utilising the miniaturized 5.7x31mm rifle round. The M12 SOC is used specifically by UNSC special forces and was designed to fit a variety of roles within different SOCOM branches. Uses The M12 SOC is utilised by a variety of SOCOM units, as a carbine, submachine gun and personal defence weapon. The rifle is highly accurate to ranges of 300 metres and is incredibly deadly at short range. The weapon has a high rate of fire, high magazine capacity and excellent stability. The 5.7mm mini-rifle rounds cause surprising amount of damage to armoured and shielded infantry, with the high magazine capacity allowing a user to down a Brute infantryman with easy. However, against armoured targets, the round begins to lose effectiveness at 200 metres. The weapon often sees use in the hands of SOCOM operators, requiring a short but powerful weapon with a high magazine capacity. It is often seen in the hands of reconnaissance specialists, point men, airborne or drop-pod deployed operators or as the secondary weapons of spotters or weapon specialists. Operation The M12 SOC is blowback operated weapon which fires from closed bolt. The firing is controlled by a removable trigger unit with conventional hammer. A manual safety is located directly above the trigger. Magazine lies in the butt of the weapon, feeding from front-to-back. Spent cartridges are ejected through the ejection on the right side of the fire arm. When fired, the bolt travels down the receiver rather than backwards to absorb recoil and direct it away from the shooter. The weapon comes with three Misriah Rails, one above the receiver, and two on each side of the barrel. The ammo is held in a helical magazine, allowing maximum amount of ammunition for minimum amount of space. The weapon features a forward cocking handle on the left side and ambidextrous thumb operated magazine release allowing for speed reloading. The weapon can be modified for left handed users. Variants In addition to the stock model the M12 also featured two variants, the M12 Heavy Model, and the M12 Suppressed. 200px|right|thumb|The M12H SOC *'M12 Heavy Model': Intended to provide users of the M12 with even more fire power at short ranges, the M12 heavy model utilises the more powerful 12.7mmx30mm handgun round in a deep 65 round magazine. But these features came at the price of heavier weight, and higher recoil. The weapon is still more compact than an assault rifle, and the increase in accuracy and stopping power over the stock M12 is marked. The M12H can trace its heritage to the Anti-Personnel Carbine from from the mid fifties, a weapon appropriated by special forces units to combat flood forms, the high capacity and high calibre causing extensive damage. 200px|right|thumb|The M12S SOC 200px|left|thumb|The M12HS SOC *'M12 Suppressed': Fitted with an integral sound and thermal suppressor, this variant of the M12 allowed users to lay down almost silent fire, while using standard ammunition. The large integral suppressor can be adjusted, allowing varying levels of gas to be bled from the barrel, allowing the user, in effect, to toggle between rounds reaching standard velocities and the rounds reducing to subsonic. This allows the M12 to avoid the length of a fitted suppressor and the need for specialized subsonic ammo. The H version also has a suppressed variant. UNSC Comments "Kicks a lot harder than the Em Seven but it deals a shit lot more damage." "These four guys come up to the factory CP over at Hellevecta, all in black suits and armed to the teeth with these things, complete with mods. Looked damn badass." "Four years fighting in the Special Recon Regiment, all that time I've used the same mod. Night Vision Laser pointer, a UV Flashlight, not that I've ever used it and a SUROG." Images Category:UNSC Weapons